gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Someone648/New Character Ideas!
I POSTED THIS IN THE GLEE WIKI ALREADY, I KNOW. BUT WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO MAKE A PAGE FOR EVERYONE TO POST THEIR NEW CHARACTER IDEAS ON? JUST A THOUGHT =) Ok, so these are some faint (or well, thinking about it, not so faint anymore, ideas of new characters for season 3 Luke Warner- He's a country boy who is very generous, strong, and knows how to talk to women. His friends would probably be Sam Mike Puck and Artie (KYLE, KEEP ON READING), and he has a crush on Quinn. (XD) Audition: Hillbilly Bone - Blake Shelton, Kiss A Girl - Keith Urban 'Sophia Ortega '- Sophia, being new to the Ohio, can get a little shy and confused, but still gains popularity at a steady pace, and is VERY proud of her Hispanic roots and is confident enough to sing a song by one of her favorite Latin singers anytime. Her friends would probably be Tina and Mercedes. (No not Santana if you were thinking that) Audition: Words Get In The Way - Gloria Estefan, Gypsy (OR) Hips Don't Lie - Shakira 'Nicole Short -' Let's face it, McKinley High needs a girl who can rap. Not just rap, but RAP. Nicole is loud and proud, and never afraid to speak her mind, which can get her in trouble sometimes. But is this just an act to cover up how afraid she is of her past with her abusive father, and also abusive ex?(WHICH I THINK IS A SUBJECT GLEE REALLY NEEDS TO COVER BY THE WAY: VIOLENCE) Her friends? The popular crowd, but Quinn, Santana and Brittany mainly. Audition: Doo-Wop (That Thing) - Lauryn Hill, Work It - Missy Elliot, Your Love (OR) Moment 4 Life - Nicki Minaj 'Kyle Boster '- Kyle is outgoing, but despite that, he still struggles to make friends. He loves rock bands, and can really play an electric guitar, and by joining the New Directions, not only improves his music skills, but learns how to make friends. His friends would be mainly Sam, Artie, Mike and Puck (LUKE, FIRST PERSON) Audition: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy, Move Along - All-American Rejects 'Jason Washington - '''Jason plays football, but he's not the very POPULAR type. He likes to hang out with the New Directions kids, and is a very good singer. He lives with his grandmother to take care of her, and is the most important thing to Jason. He is friends with everyone in Glee Club, but gets along best with Mike and Puck and likes Mercedes. (YES HE'S BLACK, DON'T TAKE THAT TERM INTO OFFENSE) Audition: I honestly don't know... I would say.... maybe something Drake to John Legend (I imagined his voice being able to change from one to another) '''Celeste Moretti '- Celeste used to be popular at her old school, but since moving, she's starting at the bottom and will do anything to bring her back up, even if it involves hurting people. She plays soccer, basketball, and gets very good grades. She tends to hang out with Santana and really likes Finn, which makes her Quinn's enemy. Audition: The Fear - Lily Allen, If U Seek Amy - Britney Spears, The Trouble With Love Is - Kelly Clarkson 'Ethan Crow '- Ever since his parents divorced when he was 9, Ethan has felt like an outcast. When he turned 11, his grandfather, the closest person to him at that point, died, which turned him to cutting himself and a very bad depression. However, with his sweet voice and the help of Finn, he auditions for the New Directions and wows them. He instantly becomes friends with Finn, and Tina Mike Artie and Brittany. Audition: Bad Day - Daniel Powter, Count On Me - Bruno Mars So anyways... I really want to hear what you think. Any other suggestions or anything? And if anyone ever wants to use these in their fanfics or anything, so be it! And if Ryan Murphy ever reads this... (now I'm dreaming XD) Category:Blog posts